Surprising Comfort
by Loony-1995
Summary: When you're nervous, scared, alone or sad, comfort can come from strange and unexpected places. Brotherly love Ron/Twins - 1st chapter Fred, 2nd George.
1. Fred

_I've already done Ron brotherly stories with Bill, Charlie and Percy, so I decided why not do the Twins! This chapter is Ron and Fred and the next chapter will be Ron and George :)_

* * *

Ron sat nervously in the Burrow's warm and cosy living room. Everyone else was in bed preparing for the busy day ahead of them; tomorrow night was the night that they went and got Harry Potter. Tomorrow night was the night that they might die or get stuck looking like Harry Potter for the rest of their lives; Ron didn't know which one was worse.

Ron had to go; he was Harry's best friend.

All those years ago, when he had sat in the same compartment as the boy-who-lived, Ron could never have guessed that he would be risking his life and his family's lives for that boy. Ron was seriously starting to regret knowing the boy at all.

Ron made his way to the Burrow's kitchen in search of his comfort. Food.

Soon cupboards were raided and Ron made his way back to the lounge with a bowl of sweets, ice cream and all other sweet and sickly foods that he could find.

But there was someone in the lounge.

'Bloody hell, Fred?'

'Hey Ronniekins! Hmm, what a lot of food you've got there!' Fred eyed the bowl.

'Where's George?' Asked Ron nervously as he hugged the bowl tighter, expecting George to jump out from nowhere and scare him.

'In bed. Now, sit down and share.' Ron looked around nervously before deciding that Fred was telling the truth.

Ron sat next to Fred and the two began to tuck into the bowl of yummy heaven.

''at 'o 'oing 'ere?' Asked Ron with a mouth full of ice cream.

'If you mean "what you doing here?" I could ask you the same question.'

'Nervous, scared, alone, and worried.' As soon as Ron uttered those words, he wished he could take them back; Fred would just go and tell George and they would laugh at him and call him names.

'Same.' Ron gave Fred a funny look. 'Yes, I do have feelings too.' Smiled Fred; he was also worried about tomorrow night. He did not know what he would do if he lost George; George was part of him; he wasn't just Fred, they were Fred _and _George, George _and _Fred; they had always been a "they". He would lose part of him if George died and he knew that George would be exactly the same if he, Fred, died.

'Oh.'

'Yes "oh" Ronniekins. Don't worry little bro, me and Georgie will always be there to tease you.' Winked Fred, Ron smiled.

'I'm glad to hear that.' Ron's tone of voice changed. 'Seriously, Fred -,'

'Aren't you Mister Fun? You sure you and Flinch aren't related?'

'Seriously Fred, I'd miss you if you died.'

'And I'd miss me too.' Ron smiled at his brother's ability to bounce off sadness and seriousness. 'Seriously Ron,' said Fred impersonating his younger brother. 'I'd miss you if you died.'

'Really?' Ron didn't believe that, so he took a huge scoop of an ice cream and chocolate muddle.

Fred just looked at the boy, or should that be young man. Fred couldn't believe that Ron actually doubted whether he would miss him if he died; they were brothers, no matter what he and George claimed. But Fred could see why.

Fred and George had never really dealt with feelings, sure they did hate, like and funny, but that was it; any serious emotion and they panicked.

That's why they teased, joked and pranked; they were all light-hearted things.  
There were no strong emotions involved.

And over the years, they had probably done the most and "greatest" pranks on Ron and made the most jokes about him...maybe some had been a little harsh. But to them, they were showing their love to him.

'Really.' Fred looked at his youngest brother and smiled.

'Love you Fred.' Whispered Ron quietly.

'Love you too Ronniekins.' Muttered Fred.

Both boys heard each other's remarks but didn't show any signs of acknowledgement.

'I always am there for you Fred.'

'Yeah 'cause that's why you're running off with Harry and your frizzy-haired girlfriend.' Fred made his voice high-pitched and teasing at the end, which got a punch on the arm from Ron.

'Oh, you know what I mean! And bloody hell, are you still going on about that? I don't like her.'

'Do.

'Not.'

'Do.'

'Not.'

'Do.'

'Do.'

'Ha.

' Bloody hell! NOT! I meant "not".'

'The truth always comes out in the end Ronniekins.' Said Fred putting on a wise tone while he wagged his finger at Ron. 'I'm here for you too Ron.' Added Fred, Ron smiled.

'Thanks.'

'Well I'm going to bed, the food's gone. Bye, bye ickle Ronnie, don't let the bed-bugs bite.' Ron smiled and shook his head.

'Goodbye Fred.'

Ron placed the bowl down on the floor and listened to Fred walk up the creaking stairs and across the ancient landing; he soon fell asleep.

No longer did he feel nervous, scared, alone or worried.  
The nervousness left because he now realised that some people had more to lose than him.  
The scared ran because he knew that there would be people, his friends and family, fighting besides him.  
The alone was gone because he knew that with a family as big as his, there would always be someone watching out for him and he would _always_ have someone to talk to who cared.  
The worried was absent because he no longer felt nervous, scared or alone.

They'd all gone because of Fred and a bowl of sickly treats.


	2. George

The Ron and George part now, enjoy...

* * *

Ron sat in the graveyard and cried silently.

Fred's dead.

Ron couldn't remember how he'd been killed. But he had. It was all a blur. And he didn't want to ask questions about it or answer them.

It should have been him that died. Not Fred. Fred had a twin, who hadn't spoken to anybody since the death, which was now six months ago.

George didn't even look like George anymore. He looked haunted.

There was no laughter or smile on his face and no twinkle in his eye.

Everyone was focusing on George and how Fred's death had affected him.

No one noticed Ron. No one.

A hand touched Ron's shoulder and Ron turned and looked up to see who it was.

'Hey George.'

'Hi Ron.' That was the first time that Ron had heard George speak since before Fred's death.

'He would have liked this spot.' Smiled Ron, while the tears rolled down. He offered the bottle in his hand towards George. 'It helps.'

George just shook his head and stared out. Ron shrugged and took a sip of the nearly empty bottle.

Fred's grave was on a hill and overlooked a beautiful forest and calm lake. It was picturesque.

'I miss him.' Muttered George, as a tear started to roll down his cheek. Crying had become a habit of his.

'Don't we all? Bet he would have liked all of this fuss.' George nearly smiled, _nearly._

'He was my twin.'

'No George. He is your twin. He's still alive.' George gave a horrid laugh.

'Fred's dead!' Ron sniggered.

'That rhymes! You're a poet and I bet you didn't know it.' George smiled. He actually smiled. 'No George, his spirit lives on in all of us.' Ron opened his arms out wide, just missing George's face.

'What a load of bullshit.'

'That's right.' Smiled Ron. 'Bet he's having the time of his life up there. Partying...wonder if angels are hot?' George smirked at his brother; trust Ron to think of girls at a time like this. 'Bet they are. Lucky bastard.' Ron shook his head, smiling, and took another sip.

'I wish he was here...now.' George whispered as he looked out over the lake. 'I wish I was the one dead.' He added quietly. But Ron heard.

'George, don't you ever say that!' Ron's tone was no longer light.

'But Fred didn't deserve to die!'

'And nor do you! If you had died, I bet Fred would have been all depressed like you are! Neither of you deserve to die.' Ron was serious and George knew it. 'I should be there.' Ron looked down at Fred's grave.

George shook his head.

'Yes. Because I don't have a twin. I've got no one. Fred had that girlfriend, you know?' But George still shook his head.

'None of us deserved to die, but someone has too.' George said.

'Don't.'

'Do.'

'Don't.'

'Do.'

'Don't.'

'Do.'

'Do.'

'Ha.'

Ron laughed, it was a laugh from the bottom of his heart and soon George joined in, even though he didn't know what he was laughing about.

'Do you know that me and Fred had that exact conversation! 'Do' and 'don't'. But it was about "my frizzy-haired girlfriend"!' Smiled Ron, his tears had now stopped.

'She is your frizzy-haired girlfriend.' Ron stopped laughing and gave George a death glare...before both boys burst into laughter.

Pointless and without reason laughter, but it was needed desperately.

'He's watching us Ronnie. I know it.'

Ron nodded. 'Yeah, I know he is. He said he would. And I believe him.'

George stood up.

'Where you going George?'

'There's something I've got to do.'

'Mind sharing?'

'I've got a shop to open.'

'Mind if I join. This depressed drinker look really doesn't suit me.'

'No it doesn't...but Hermione does.' George laughed and received a light punch on the arm from Ron who then began laughing.

'Fred wouldn't want us to be like this.' George nodded in agreement; his time of grieving wasn't over, it never would be, but Fred would want it to be.

'Thanks Ron.' George hugged his brother and whispered into his ear. 'I love you little brother.'

'Wow, George, maybe you should get your head checked! Losing an ear and a twin has made you crazy!' Ron received a punch and a smile. 'I love you too George. Now come on, I don't think that shop is going to open its self.'

'But maybe...'

'George!'

'What?'

'I know what you're thinking!'

'But...'

'Knowing you, the magic would backfire or last five seconds. Then I'd end up in St Mungo's and the shop would join Fred.'

'Ronniekins, you're such a spoil sport...'

'GEORGE!'


End file.
